Closed Door
by YJFanForever13
Summary: Sometimes, sacrifice is the greatest form of love. One-shot.


**Closed Door**

**Hi everyone! Here's another _Frozen _fanfiction. I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving today! Reviews are always welcome. : )**

**Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters.**

Elsa hated her door. It stood there, like a silent sentry, keeping her from being with the ones she truly cared about. Yet, it also protected them from her. She paced back and forth in front of its oaken frame. Already, she had memorized each groove in the wood, each chip from when her powers burst out in an uncontrolled frenzy.

Today had been an exceptionally good day, though. She had successfully kept her powers under control so far, and she longed to step out of the room, to see Anna. Long ago, her sister had given up knocking on the door. It was then she realized just how much she missed hearing her little sister's voice, to know that she still cared.

She laid her hand on the knob. Perhaps, if she just saw her once, it would be okay. Mother and father would never have to know. Anna could keep secrets. A memory stole through her mind. She could still remember the day she had almost killed Anna. The white strand of hair forming on her sister, marring her beautiful red locks, remained an ever present scar in her memory. She jerked her hand away from the door.

How could she be so foolish? Endangering Anna's life so she could feel better about her captivity was selfish. She would never be able to forgive herself if her powers went out of control, and this time, Anna was killed.

Elsa continued her pacing. Ice began to form on her hand, and she quickly ran over to her nightstand where she kept her gloves in a drawer. Opening the drawer, she pulled out the gloves, and slammed them onto her hands. "Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show." She repeated the mantra over and over again until she felt the cold ice dissipate from her body. Sighing, she sank down onto her bed and laid her head on the pillow.

She stared at one hand, covered in a glove, another reminder of how she was a prisoner in her own home. Was this what life had in store for her? To be a prisoner, a captive, never knowing another person's embrace or love again? She pushed the thoughts out of her mind. If she continued to dwell on such a dark subject, the cold within would overtake her again.

There was a knock on the door. She sat up quickly, her breath catching in her throat. Could it be? Could it be Anna? She quickly walked to the door but stopped halfway. There was no use in getting excited. She would not be able to see her sister anyway. Besides, it was probably only a servant or her parents. Taking a deep breath, she slowly walked the rest of the way to the door.

"Elsa?" Her heart started pounding in her chest. It was Anna. She opened her mouth to speak but quickly closed it. What was she thinking? To protect Anna, she needed to push her away. The only way she could do that was by ignoring her. The thought struck like a dagger to her heart, but she knew her actions were for the best.

"It's fine if you don't answer. I know you won't anyway. I just wanted to say hi, and I still miss you as much as ever." Elsa laid her ear on the door, content to listen to her sister's voice. "Mother and father will be leaving for another kingdom next week. They said something about a trade agreement. It's just going to be you and me."

Elsa heard her sister sigh. "Won't you please come out of your room? I miss you." Elsa put her hand on the knob again. Five minutes, just five minutes with her sister wouldn't hurt anyone, would it? But then she heard footsteps leave her door and start walking away. She let her hand drop from the knob and bowed her head. Perhaps it was better Anna hadn't stayed. The temptation to see her would have been too strong.

She moved back to her bed and sat down. The walls of her room seemed closer than before. She needed to get out, to be free again. She needed to let it all go, all her fears and frustrations, longings and tears. For the past several years, she had kept it all in. Maybe, if she let herself be free, for even a moment, she would be better able to control her powers.

She laughed quietly to herself. It was all wishful thinking, nothing more. Her door was not going to open anytime soon, and before long, her sister would be off living her own life. It would be better for her to accept her situation and make the best of it instead of wallowing in misery.

A book lying on her nightstand caught her eye. She picked it up and opened the cover. The book had been given to her by her father, to help her pass away the time. It was a wonderful tale, full of heroic actions and romance. She had already read it four times.

She flipped the pages to one of her favorite passages, which she had underlined and circled. The prince was talking to his fair maiden, and the words he said always gave Elsa peace when she felt alone. "Sacrifice is a rare thing these days," she read out loud to herself. "It is only for the most noble of people and for those who love. And, that is why I sacrifice for you M'lady. It is because I care that I go out into battle, risking my life to save your own."

She closed the book. That was why she kept the door locked and did not answer Anna when she knocked. It was because she cared. The sacrifice was hard, she knew that, but as long as she cared, she would continue to sacrifice. She was the older sibling after all. It was her job to protect her little sister.

Closing the book, she walked over to the window in her room and looked outside. Maybe someday, she would be free, but until that day, she would continue to sacrifice for her sister. And, maybe someday, Anna would understand that the door remained closed because she loved her.


End file.
